Kiss From a Rose
by TClover427
Summary: A short, sweet story with no real plot. It's about Jazz serenading my sister's OC character, Bluestar while in the wash wracks. Heh. I suck at summaries. xD


Hello! I'm new to all this so please go easy on me. This is my first story to be posted and it's for my sister, who is basically in **_love_** with Jazz from Transformers! Haha! So she created her own OC character and asked me to write a story for her.

I know there are a lot of grammar problems so sorry. Heh. I'm not exactly the best at that, but I'd greatly appreciate it if anyone had any pointers for any future refrence! xD

Also, if Jazz seems to be out of character in anyway please tell me! :D

I guess that's it really...enjoy!!

Guide:

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Singing"_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. I do not make any money for this. It's just for entertainment.**

* * *

Kiss From a Rose:

Jazz walked into his shared quarters to hear the showers in the wash wracks going, and smirked.

'_Perfect.'_

Slowly and making sure to be silent, he snuck up to the washroom door and slipped inside. Pushing himself against the wall, he shimmied towards his target, keeping to the shadows.

'_Still hasn't noticed me. Good.'_

* * *

Bluestar was in heaven, the hot solvent spray running over her face and armor, soothing away all the tension in her circuits. The thick power cords in her neck and shoulders relaxed and she shuddered when some of the solvent managed to slip between a few cracks in her armor. She smiled lazily, oblivious to the presence lurking in the shadows.

* * *

Jazz's smirk turned predatory and his blue visor darkened to a deep indigo as he scanned the curvaceous body before him. He moved to where he had a perfect view of her back and slowly took in her features.

* * *

Sighing contently, Bluestar leaned her head to the side, showing off her long slender neck. Rolling her shoulders, she arched her back, letting the steaming spray drizzle down her front. It fell in between armor creases, caressing down her torso and legs. She hummed softly, shuttering her optics.

* * *

Jazz struggled to keep his cool. Primus, how was he supposed to go on with his plan if she did stuff like this? His visor started at the sight of her tightly held torso, following to the beautifully curved hips and strong slender legs.

'_Slag, but ain't she beautiful? And she's all mine.'_

His intakes gave a mighty hitch when she turned to face him, though her optics were still closed. His face softened as his visor took in the sight of her light features, and the love he held for her showed itself in all its naked glory. Her face was completely relaxed, with her full lips slightly parted and optics still shuttered. She looked so innocent and vulnerable to him. She didn't have that fierce determination, or mischievous pride he so utterly came to know and adore. It was nice to see her like this. So unguarded and out in the open.

'_Primus, babe, do you know how much I really love you?'_

* * *

Besides the drum of the spray ricocheting off her armor, the room was silent, allowing Bluestar's thoughts to wander. Of course, they'd end up on a certain saboteur.

'_Jazz…Now that I have him, I don't think I can handle losing him. Everything about him is perfect. His smile, his confidence, his charm, the way he loves me, the loyalty he has to me and the Autobot cause, his style and love for music. Not to mention all the little things he does for me. Like leaving an energon cube on my desk in the mornings when I walk into my office. Or when he'll hide little messages in our quarters or around my office, saying things like 'Hey, beautiful!' or 'I miss you, babe' and my favorite, 'Do you know how much I really love you?' Frag, he's almost __**too**__ perfect.'_

She smiled through her thoughts.

* * *

Slowly and using all his skills as a Special Ops officer, Jazz tip-toed forward and slid around her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist from behind. She gasped in surprise and her frame tensed in his arms. Her terror was only short-lived, as he leaned in and hummed a low tone in her audio. He felt her body slowly relax against his and he continued to hum, though a bit louder now. The melody flowed until he suddenly broke off and sang the first words of the song.

"_**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.**_

_**You became the light on the dark side of me.**_

_**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill,**_

_**But did you know, that when it snows**_

_**My eyes become large and the light that you shine **_

_**Can be seen."**_

His voice was smooth and melodic and he followed the notes flawlessly, the tones rising and falling in perfect harmony. On some notes his voice would take on a slight raspiness, in which every time he would feel her tremble against him. He continued, his arms tightening around her as he sang out the chorus.

"_**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**_

_**Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.**_

_**Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave…"**_

He hummed the instrumental branch of the song, as he slowly turned her around to face him. He pulled her frame flush against his, cupping her face in one hand. Then, he leaned forward and rest his forehead upon hers, gazing lovingly into her ice blue optics. He held her like this as he sang the next part.

"_**There is so much a man can tell you.**_

_**So much he can say.**_

_**You remain my power, **_

_**My pleasure,**_

_**My pain!"**_

Stroking her beautiful face, he continued.

"_**Baby…**_

_**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.**_

_**Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?"**_

* * *

Bluestar was having a hard time taking in normal intakes. The look in her love's visor sent a shock through her systems that slowly dissolved into billions of pleasurable tingles. She hoped with all her might, that the love she felt for him could be seen. She wanted him to know how much she cared for him.

She slipped her arms around his torso and listened as he carried on with the next notes.

"_**But did you know, that when it snows,**_

_**My eyes become large and the light that you shine**_

_**Can be seen."**_

Slowly, he started to sway her back and forth, and she smiled happily, taking in all his words. She shuttered her optics as she listened to his warm voice echo against the washroom walls. Bluestar became so lost in him that everything else seemed to go silent and all she could hear was his beautiful timbre.

"_**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**_

_**Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.**_

_**And now that your rose is in bloom.**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grave…"**_

"_**And now that your rose is in bloom—"**_a pause as he leaned down and kissed her softly. _**"A light hits the gloom—"**_another pause followed by another kiss.

"_**On the—"**_kiss. _**"…grave…"**_

* * *

Jazz finished his singing with one last kiss and hummed the end instrumental against her lips. Pulling away, he looked into her optics and smiled sweetly. She returned the smile and lifted her arms to rest behind his neck, soothing the cables there tenderly.

"Not that I mind this little distraction, but might I ask what that was all about?"

Jazz chuckled and nuzzled her cheek while answering. "Jus' wanted ta show mah best girl some lovin'. Did ya like it?"

"No, I _loved_ it."

By the pointed look in her optics, he could tell that she wasn't just talking about the song that she loved. He grinned at this and dove in to kiss her again, this time longer. His lips moved gently over her full ones, trying to memorize their shape and the way they felt against his. Opening his optics, he pulled away and ran his hands up her back. He felt happy to just hold her in his arms. To have her standing this close to him, actually _wanting_ to be there in his presence, loving him, kissing him. He leaned down to kiss her one last time before lacing her fingers with his and walking her to the shower controls. He turned one of the dials and the solvent stopped.

"Excuse me sir, but who said I was finished with that?" The teasing nature in her voice caused him to smirk, and he turned on her.

"Well, 'scuse me miss, but I do believe ya have no choice in da matter."

Her optics locked onto his visor boldly. "Uh-huh…So you think you can just walk in here, butter me up, and then all of a sudden assume you can tell me what to do?"

There was a glint of amusement in his visor and his smirk turned impish. "Oh, I don't 'think' or 'assume' anything, baby. The Jazz-man jus' _knows._ Now, why don't you turn yer cute li'l aft 'round right there, 'n' walk inta our quarters without any complaint, just like a good li'l femme, hmm?"

* * *

'_Oh, no he didn't.'_

Bluestar placed her hands on her hips defiantly and smirked playfully.

"Make me."

She saw him blink behind his visor in a moment of shock before he composed himself, and grinned. "If you want it like that—" He ducked forward, determined to sling her over his shoulders, but Bluestar was already expecting this and she sidestepped causing him to nearly have a face-plant with the tile floor. The shock on his faceplates was more evident as he wasn't anticipating her to move like that. She watched him turn to face her and she smirked deviously.

"Gotta try a little harder than that, love."

He lunged at her right side and she prepared herself to move, only he faked and went for her left instead, catching her completely off guard. Bluestar squeaked in surprise and ducked right on time, rolling out of her lovers path and coming to a graceful stand behind him. She smirked. He couldn't even touch her.

* * *

Jazz turned to face his mate again and took in her smug features. It was time to change his tactic.

'_So, if dirty's the way you wanna play. I'm all in, babe. Jus' remember, y' messin' wit' the Jazz-man here!'_

He chuckled aloud and his visor turned a devious shade of blue. He watched as she widened her stance. She obviously thought he was going to attack her again. Instead, he slowly started to stalk towards her. This seemed to startle her and she moved back, trying to keep the distance between them. He navigated her to a corner of the room, and her back hit the walls. A look of panic crossed over her delicate features, as she had nowhere to go.

Jazz's smirk grew as he moved closer to her. He knew that trapping her like this wasn't going to hold her for long. Just as he thought, she crouched and moved to try and get around him, but at the last second, he thrust out his hands and activated his magnetic pulses. She yelped as the force yanked her backwards into his hands with a metallic clank. He pulled her against his chest, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and holding tightly. She struggled in his grasp, trying to break free, but it was all in vain. She sagged in his arms admitting defeat.

"No fair…" she sighed.

He chuckled lowly in her audio and she shuddered.

"Bein' in a war is never fair, love," he rasped. "Besides, I believe I just won this li'l battle of ours. That means, you comin' to the berth wit' me."

Her growl turned into a gasp as he reached down and caught the back of her legs on his arm, pulling her to his chest, bridal style. She glared at him, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout and he just chuckled.

He carried her out of the wracks and into their dark quarters. On the way, he kissed her pouty lips. He felt her relax in his arms and she sighed, returning the kiss in favor. Keeping his lips molded to hers, he lowered her to the berth ang pulled away. She smiled in content. He knew she could never truly stay mad at him.

He noticed her optics dim and he smiled gently, as he climbed into the berth and adjusted her against him. He wound his arm around her waist and she snuggled into his chest, systems purring softly.

"I love you, Jazz."

His spark swelled in it's casing as he leaned down to kiss her helm. " I love you too, Star..."

He listened to her recharge systems activate one by one until she became completely lax in his arms. He hummed in satisfaction and moved closer to her, initiating his own recharge.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Kiss From a Rose- Seal**


End file.
